godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 02
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 02 = As the door closed behind Jack, he stopped for a moment and sighed. Perhaps it is time. Time for a change of winds. -- Attention !! Jack Durante repo... -- As he finally started to get moving again, the loudspeakers placed across Hole started to creak and a cracking voice echoed throughout the entire complex, it's owner was one of the few females in the service of this Branch. As soon as the black cloacked man stepped through the entrace corridor and was spotted by Katalin Mozga, she released the button that controlled the transmitters. As being one of Fenrirs opererators, she also wore a black and white dress which made her have a businesswomanlike look. The black hair was cut into a short bob, where as the very ends of the locks were sometimes curling playfully. "He's here... Yes... I'll send him right over." Fixating those grey eyes of her on Jack, she reached to her ear where an earpeace was set, then she pressed another button on the pult right before her. After each one of ther sentences a short silence followed, where she had gotten instructed on how to act. "So Kate, which one did I piss off now?" He casually strolled towards her, and waiting untill she presses the button again to cut the connection. Though both of them knew that this question was merely theatratical as the answer was clear. "The Director." The girl had a sad look and took a deep breath before pronouncing both words. "Snobby?! Really?" Jack almost jumped in mirth, which the operator wasn't sure how to handle. Afterall he was a rather hard case to be dealt with, their Director that is. "He wants you in the office A.S.A.P." Everyone knew that the tension between the Director and the Instructor was building in the last few months, and in the last few days they could almost touch it, it had turned so palpable. This was bound to happen sooner or later, and just as fate dictated the sooner arrived. "Will do, thanks Kate." Jack reached forward and a bandaged hand erupted from underneath the dark cloth that had been obscuring his features, ruffling the hair of the young employee, who chuckled and decided to take the abuse of her hair with laughter. Afterall if they really had to chose from one of the two warring sides, without question everyone would side with the man in black. Everyone felt that they will have to make such a choice soon enough, maybe too soon. Hole had 12 different floors not counting the ground level, each reaching deeper and deeper underground, some of them extending so far in width that couple of floors could have been fit into them easily and still have room left over. Each one of them had their own purpose, but right now the goal of Jack was on the 7th one. This is where the offices and higher ranking officier quarters had been stationed. There was an almost oval room in the very middle of that floor, porposely made so that in order to advance to either the next level or if you tried to enter the quarters you'll have to go right in front of the Directors Office. The Instructor actually didn't quite understand the reason why it had been made so, but never really bothered to think about it, as it's purpose wasn't required for him to know simply. Along with the fact that the already tiny place was stuffed pieces of furniture with expensive in both looks and origins from all around the world. "Took your sweet time to get here. Jack-ass." A stout small man greeted him upon entering the oval room. With a height of barely 150 centimetres he looked like some kind of overgrown gardentroll, complete with a red and blue tuxedo and shirt. Eyes and face completely radiating disgust and the lips curled back like some wild beasts revealing the white of the teeth. This was the Director of Hole, Dumont Vermillion one who got the position by connections and knew everything better than everybody else. Well at least in his own imagination. Not to mention the both of them didn't mesh well, and everytime they clashed someone had to pull the short end of the stick. A stick that would eventually just fuel another occasion for them to cross heads and created a downward spiral of agression. "The name's Jack." He snarled back, not really caring for what protocoll would require from him. Afterall this midget didn't even care to adress noone with respect, why should he be the one to give in? "More like Jack-ass, do you realize what you've done?!" Insult followed the retort which was accompanied with having his voice raised significantly. Adding to it the Director pointed at him with the right index finger and performed an even more vile grimace. "I've sent wannabe suicid members home?" The man feigned surprise and scratched his chin, this act made something snap inside his superior. "Y-- YOU!! WE LACK GOD EATERS!! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO, YOU FAILURE?!" Stuttering and stammering for a fraction of a second, the stout person took a few menacing steps towards the Instuctor while waving his stretched right arm menacingly, shouting from the bottom of his lungs. In one aspect he had been right, that there were too low amount of God Eaters present at the Branch, however the other was just pushing it. "Sir. Did you even read the report?" Blinking tiredly Jack sighed, this just poured even more oil onto the already raging fiery pit of emotions. "How dare you to speak to me in that tone?!" Although somewhat reducing the volume of his voice, Dumont still wasn't calm. Aiming to crush the infidel once and for all, this crusade had gone on far too long. "Then tell me what were their chances for success?" Another bored sigh escaped the taller man, as he looked down on the raging person. "I don't know, around 95% of th--" With another grimace, he shrugged and tried to say something belittling when he was picked up. The one to do it was Jack, grabbing onto the face of his Director, his bandaged fingers digging into the skin dangerously clamping shut around the skull and lifting the body off from the ground, where the panicked boss waived it's arms around while flailing with his legs. "I could crush that ignorant head of yours quite easily." And as a warning he cracked his empty fist menacingly, which made the superior of his swallow in fear that the next one would be the on one his temple. "You mad beast! Put me down!" Though that realization only provoked another attempt of flailing around, which just made Jack lift him higher above ground, before his eye level. The free hand then reached for the pocked inside the vest, grabbing onto a phone and after securing his target he let the boss fall. Flipping it open he searched for a number and dialed, soon the click on a connection buzzed through it. "Jack here, put the Big Boss on." Without waiting for a reply or identification he said it. From the other side of the link apparently surprise ensued because the voice didn't belong to the one who usually manages this line. -I'm sorry sir, but the Head Director is currently in a meeting.- The slight cracking sound followed by a secretaries voice as she tried to persuade the Instructor from reaching the so-called man in charge. "Tell him that Jack Durante is on the line." He was quite familiar with such a method of shaking down unwanted interlopers, yet his mind had been already set and nothing will make him change it. -Sir, this is a very important meeting and...- He clasped the phone together, fighting a battle that he can't win is just impossible. Well as they say if the mountain doesn't come to Mohhamed, then the only option left is for Mohhamed to go to the mountain. "What the hell do you think you're doing Jack-ass?!" Barely overcoming his surprise at what this tall man tried to pull off the Director jumped and tried to take away the phone, to no avail. "Maybe kicking you so hard that a new asshole will ventillate that hard shell of yours?" Even before answering Jack lobbed his leg with such force that it crushed trough the table in the middle of the office. That made his boss wince as it was a really expensive piece of furniture and it will be impossible to recreate it. "Y-- You?!" Shaking from fear and anger at the same time he couldn't do anything but stare at the man who pulled his leg out of the remains of the expensive material, and dialed another number this time from his head. "Can it. Come on pick up... Pick it up... I said can it, Snobby!!" The ice cold remark silenced the retort in its track, while Jack twitched his fingers a few times in annoyance. -Snobby? Is there someone else Dumont?- When the line finally clicked an elder voice came from the other side, rather perplexed by the unfamiliar voice and remark he managed to hear as the connection established. "Hey, Big Boss!! It's me Jack... Jack Durante, long time no see. Oh wait, in this case hear." It's been years since they've last met and almost as long of a time for a simple exchange of words, yet the Instructor was glad he recognized the voice on the other end of the phone. Although, not much time could they spend together but interestingly a strange and extremely strong bond had formed between the two. One that allowed them to forego regulations and talk with each other as they were, close friends. -Jack? ... What have you done now?- The Head Director savored the name at first with surprise, but then made the connection and finally understood who is he talking to. And if it was really the person who he remembered was, trouble was always around in some form or another. "Do you remember that favour you owe me from 10 years ago? Make it happen. Now." Instead of answering directly Jack brought up another matter. THE matter he wanted settled immediatelly. -I do remember a promise, but can't clearly remember the deal.- Close to 10 years ago something went almost horrible wrong and the two of them made it out not unscatched, but alive. Vaguely recalling the events the Big Boss frowned, just what does his benefactor have in mind right now? "I'll be the Director of Hole." The exclamation surprised both directors. Dumont and the big man felt shocked and couldn't respond for a few dozen of seconds. "How do you..." Although the Instructor waited patiently for an answer the one who incidently tried to voice an opinion first was the current Director of Hole, and who had once again been interrupted by a death worthy glare. "Can it Snobby. So, Big Boss?" After silencing the nuissance, he prompted the man in charge again. -That's a rather delicate matter, can't we just disquss it sometimes later?- Someone whispered on the other end of line and that made Jack realize that his chat partner was still on a rather important meeting, which he apparently interrupted and seemingly shocked with such a claim. "Sure, then tell me were you aware of what almost happened today?" Although he was sure a next time of such an opportunity will never come, that didn't bother the man clad in black. So instead, he opted to change the conversation to a different route. Well not at all different, since it was inquired of him what he did do this time afterall. -There were a lot of reports I haven't read through yet, is this related to why you've gotten into trouble?- The Head Director sighed and without a word accepted the stubborn attitude of the former God Eater. "Yep. I've busted an attempt of making 20 new God Eaters not even half an hour ago." Jack explained it with a casual and cheerfull attitude that made Dumont flinch and burst with anger. But even the other side stirred with an uproar and he heard that a hushed chatter erupted as the big man tried to calm the situation. "And you're not going to get off the hook that easily Jack-ass!!" The Director was fuming and declaring triumphantly this sentence. He was sure that with this the fool dug his own grave, especially since he revealed this matter to the highest position of officials. This was his end, he had been sure of that. -That's impossible, there can't be that amount of God Eaters at once. At least not from an area of small caliber like Dumont is in charge. What are you talking about, Jack?- Once the ruckus on the other side subdued he was then questioned on the matter. This made Jack smile not one of delight, but a vile and malicious reveal of intentions towards Dumont. "Apparently Snobby didn't read HIS report carefully, and noticed the POTENTIAL word. Without remorse he would have sent 20 residents off to die that easily from rejection." Almost nonchalantly with a shrug he told the situation. And when the chatter on the other side of the phone once again exploded he knew it was the right decision to do so. OF course, he could have made the whole situation less dramatic, but it delighted him to see the Director squirm. "You're just making that up, you can't frame me for your insanities!" Realizing that maybe there is something to the accusations Dumont went on the defensive, because if that really was true then the position he secured will be taken and he will become the laughingstock of many for the rest of his miserable life. Something that made him shiver with fright. -- USELESS GRAND!! Report to the Director's Office RIGHT NOW!! -- Instead of answering Jack reached into his cloack and pushed a button on the telecom, which he snatched right before shattering the expensive looking desk. After the line clicked and with a crack the loudspeakers came online troughout Hole, he shouted off a name and his request. -You're still as hot headed as ever.- The Instructor smiled, imagining the headman to he shaking his head is dismissal as he released the button of the telecom. "You know me how I am." Similarly to him, he felt that his conversation partner similarly imagined what he is most probably doing in the same time. "Uhm... Sir? Sirs?!" It had taken a few dozen minutes for the exhausted scientist to arrive, due to the labs are stationed at the bottom 12th level of Hole. During that time both sides were waiting for the man in question to arrive, tension filling the air noticably by the minute. By the time the tech sheepishly entered the oval room it felt like a storm could erupt any time soon. However the wait didn't only bring the worn out tech, as the rest of Hole's members assembled outside curious of what is happening, and why exactly did Jack summon him. Or what does he intend to do so. "Ah Useless, why don't you enlighten Snobby here for what were the chances of the residents for the inauguration process." With amusement he observed Dumont turning paler and paler as more and more onlookers gathered outside, and while still holding the phone he gestured to the scientist to not close the door. He planned this to let the entire complex to hear, along with the ones on the other end of the line. "M-- My name is Adamus, Sir." He rebuked, trying to correct the Instructor, but he just shrugged. "Useless... Talk, please." Completely disregarding the attempt, yet still inclining him to continue the scientist finally gave a defeated sigh. "Less than 12%, their chances were on an average of 7%." An even greater uproar started now on both sides as the members of both Hole and the meeting erupted in surprise and disdain. Jack actually enjoyed the cacophony he caused and chuckled as he heard the Big Boss trying to get things under control on the other side also. "Snobby, where are you trying to sneak off?" The Instructor reached after the stout man and pulled him back. All eyes and ears now pointed on them promptly. -Mr. Reinhardt. I would like to ask the very same thing.- From the other side of the line another question arose, this time not being pointed at him, though that made him have an epiphany. The name recalled something in Jack, not quite clear but he did believe that the person that had been called was involved with developing God Eater technology, but mostly governed experimental phase projects. "Wanna bet, that they are connected?" Unable to hide his mirth, he chuckled as he revealed the suggestion to the Head Director. -I see... It is not entirely impossible. Paul, see that Mr. Reinhardt gets properly interrogated on this matter. Though, I do hope that he does nothing to do with the case. Nevertheless... Jack, thank you.- Seemingly the Big Boss gave up on trying to solve the commotion as the chatter became almost audible from the background. Though, it wasn't his intention to cause such an uproar, Jack smirked at the success. "Make me Director then, instead of giving words of thanks." Everyone froze speechless on his claim. While the meeting on the other side did hear his initial request, the ones accumulated outside the Directors Office did not. -But, that's...- He tried to ward off his attempt, but sighed in defeat. "Not simply just a Director, Snobby can keep his place and everything he had before. Just all the choices he wants to make will run trough my hands." Jack on the other had entered mode: stubborn max. Not giving an inch and even upping his demands. This time he could clearly hear from the audience that some of them even cheered for him, while others were just shocked how greedy his goal was. -What your requesting is impossible.- Hearing that the ridicolous claim just expanced for a final time Head Director resisted. "In return, I'm willing to take on that Project of yours which the meeting is about." Another murmur arose from both sides. A curious one that didn't understand what he was talking about from his side, and an offensive and hushed one from the other side. -Jack? No, wait... I shouldn't even try to reason with you, should I?- Almost starting to argue he finally buckled. With a sigh he made the ones in the meeting to go silent. They had been debating who should take that Project and why, and the one to offer himself on a silver platter just appeared before them. A bit too much of a coincidence, however still one that will be accepted gladly. "So, if that Project is a success I'll be returning to active duty, while gaining control of Hole. On the other hand, should I pull the short end of the straw, a really annoying thorn will be removed from the pile. What do you say?" Once he finished another chaos erupted. The ones outside the room tried to storm the small place and ask him what he actually meant of knew about this, but the Instructor signaled with his bangaded arm to hush. The other side also had been silenced quickly in order to give an answer. -Jack... Have you even though it trough?- The voice came filled with concern, and he could understand it completely. "The last 10 years that's only what I was able to do. Thinking... And today was the last drop." Actually he just felt tired, of everything. -I see... Jack. Be careful. Should you really pull trough, I'll see you get what you deserve.- Understanding the motive on the Instructor the Big Man sighed for a final time and agreed to the demands. "Nah, you know me. So how long will that stuff take?" With a shrug he laughed the concern away. -3 to 7 days, expect them to be arriving in that intervalue.- With that the connection terminated. With a relieved sigh be closed the phone and tossed it back to the 'Still' Director of Hole. "Great, and until then. Snobby keep up the good work, be sure to do me a report and this time, read everything thoroughly." Well, Jack waited more than 15 years, a week can't possible be that long... Now, can it? Especially if there is someone to nag. "JAAAAACK-AAASSS!!!" The outburst of rage and sadness of Dumont made Jack smirk and laugh. First it was of delight, but quickly it turned malicious and filled with vice. Along with the mass outside the room erupted in a storm of questions and inquiries. As he left the room he started to answer all of them one by one, thinking on what is possible to come at them in the long run. --- End of Chapter 2015,06,16 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic